Immortality
by BiteMe21
Summary: Shadow and Amy have been dating for a while, so Shadow decides to propose to Amy. But what happens when Amy says no due to him being immortal. Will Shadow find a solution to this problem? Shadamy.
1. The Proposal

**This is my first Shadamy fanfic. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic characters and places being used in this story belong to Sega.**

**Shadow: 18 years (physically)**

**Amy: 18 years**

Normal POV

Shadow the Hedgehog is planning to do something tonight that he never thought that he was going to do. He is going to propose to Amy Rose. As a surprise, Shadow is taking Amy to a hidden waterfall he found a while back. Him and Amy have been dating for two years now and are deeply in love.

Shadow's POV

"Shadow are we almost there?" Amy excitedly asked as I covered her eyes.

"Almost, and open your eyes!"

"Oh Shadow it's beautiful, I love it!" Amy said in excitement.

"I knew you would."

"So this is why you asked me to wear a swimsuit," said Amy.

"Yep. So you ready to swim?"

"Yeah just let me take off my clothes first," said Amy.

As Amy took off her clothes, I took my shoes and shirt off. I was wearing dark gray swimming trunks. When I was ready I looked at Amy wearing a black stringed bikini that made my mouth drop. Amy giggled when she saw my reaction. I then picked her up headed for the water. When we got in there I set her down and immediately started making out with her. We eventually pulled away to catch our breath. After that we pressed our foreheads together and stared into each others eyes.

"I love you Shadow," Said Amy.

"I love you my rose," I said as I kissed her forehead.

Then Amy backed away and splashed me in the face and started laughing.

"You did not just do that."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Amy asked as she started to flirt.

Getting into the flirting I said, "There are many things I can do, Amy"

Amy realizing what I meant by that she said, "Shadow you better not," and started to back away.

"Then I suggest you start running," I said as I start moving toward her.

Making it to the shallow water I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back into the deeper water and pulled her underwater with me. We both came back up laughing.

After swimming around a little bit, Amy gave me a look of seductiveness. Responding to it I went up to her and picked her up and took her in the waterfall. I pushed her up against a rock and started kissing down her neck. I made it down to her breast before stopping and remembering the reason I brought her here.

"What's wrong?" asked Amy.

"Would you be mad if I told you that I brought a picnic and completely forgot about it?"

"Are you serious," Amy said a little angry

"Uh, yeah. It's hidden in the bushes over there," I said as I turned a pointed to where the picnic basket was at. "You wanna eat first and continue this later?"

"Yeah, sure, why not. Do you want me to help?" asked Amy.

"No, I got it."

With the both of us getting out of the water I went to get the basket and blanket while Amy sat on a rock and waited. I laid the blanket flat on the ground and got the food out of the basket and set it on the blanket. I brought fried chicken, pasta salad, fruit salad, sugar cookies, and a bottle of red wine. Luckily it was still warm.

"Amy it's ready!"

"Ok I'm coming!" She yelled back.

Amy walked over and sat down on the blanket while I handed her her plate. Then we both started eating

"Sorry if it taste bad, I'm not that good of a cook."

"Oh no it's fine. It's actually not bad," said Amy

"Thanks."

"The moon is looks beautiful tonight," Amy said as she turned around and looked at the moon.

While Amy was staring at the moon I quietly grabbed the ring box from the basket. I then went up right behind her and quietly got down on one knee.

"Amy Rose."

Startling her a bit she looked back at me surprised

"Will you marry me?"

Looking kind of guilty and sad Amy replies, "Shadow, I'm sorry but I can't."

Shocked and feeling heartbroken I asked, "What, why not."

Feeling really bad Amy says, "Because Shadow, it will never work out."

"What do you mean?"

"Your immortal Shadow, and I'm not. Believe me Shadow I want to marry you," said Amy feeling guilty.

"If you knew that this wasn't going to work out, then why date me?"

"Because I thought you knew this already. I thought you were okay with breaking up eventually," answered Amy.

Then there was a long silence us, but it was broken by Amy.

"I'm sorry Shadow, but I gotta go," said Amy.

Thinking quick I asked, "What if I gave it up?"

"What?" asked Amy.

"My immortality, what if I gave it up?"

"No Shadow, please, there are many people out there that need you, people who need to be assured of a good future. Shadow promise me that you won't try to give up your immortality?" asked Amy while starting to tear up a bit.

"But-"

"Please," begged Amy.

"Alright, I promise."

After that Amy packed up her stuff and left. Feeling extremely heartbroken I packed up the picnic and went home.

**Poor Shadow, I feel really bad for him. It's a good thing that this isn't a one shot. Please leave a review telling me what you think of the story so far. **


	2. The Plan

**I just want to say thank for your reviews and for reading this story. People who read my last profile update, I just had to get one more chapter before I leave for vacation. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, my keyboard is sometimes unresponsive.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic characters and places being used in this story belong to Sega.**

Amy's POV

Entering my house, I drop my stuff as I shut the door and putting my back up against it. I slid down to the floor and sat there as I cried.

"Why, why me! Why does Shadow have to be immortal dammit! After what I just did, he probably doesn't want to be together anymore!"

I sat there, crying, for an hour. After I calmed down a little bit, I went up to my room and went to bed.

_"Tomorrow I should go over to Shadow's house and ask him about this."_

Shadow's POV

I'm laying in my bed feeling heartbroken as I couldn't fall asleep. All I could think about was tonight's events.

_"Your immortal Shadow, and I not. Believe me Shadow I want to marry you," said Amy. _

_"Shadow promise me that you won't try to give up your immortality?" asked Amy._

"Why do I have to be immortal? I can't live without her. There is no one else in the world for me, and there never will be. She's right though it will never work out, but still there has to be a way."

Taking a moment to think of a way to solve this problem, I finally come up with one.

_"What if I gave her immortality. Her becoming immortal is probably my only hope of us being together. Maybe I can ask Knuckles and Rouge to help me with this. Since they were the only people who knew I was proposing to Amy anyways."_

Normal POV

After thinking about it some more Shadow finally fell asleep. He is now determined that he is going to find a way to make Amy immortal.

The Next Day, Shadow's POV

I woke up, took a shower, and already ate breakfast. Now I'm calling Knuckles tell him that I'm heading over to his and Rouge's house. Knuckles and Rouge are engaged and are living in a house on Angel Island. They plan on getting married next month.

**"Hello?" **answered Knuckles.

"Hey Knuckles, it Shadow."

**"Oh hey. So did Amy say yes?" **asked Knuckles.

Looking down and feeling sad now I said, "No Knuckles, she didn't."

**"I'm sorry to hear that man. Do you know why?" **Knuckles asked in curiosity.

"That's part of the reason I'm calling. Listen I need you and Rouge's help."

**"With what?" **asked Knuckles.

"I'll tell you later. I'll be up at your place in a little bit."

**"Okay, see you then,"** Knuckles said as he hung up.

I went upstairs, to my room, to get my chaos emerald from my nightstand. As I was about to chaos control to Angel Island, my door bell rang. I went back downstairs to answer the door. I open it up to see Amy standing there at my doorstep.

"Hey Shadow, may I come in?" asked Amy.

"Uh, yeah sure," I said as I stepped aside.

"I came to talk to you about last night," Amy said as she and I sat down on the couch. "Look Shadow, it's not like I don't want to be with you. If there was any other way around this I would take it."

_"Should I tell her that there might be a way?" _

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me," said Amy.

_"No, not yet, I don't want to get her hopes up."_

Then Amy said, "I guess that all I'm trying to say is, do you still want to be together, even though we would have to break up some day? You don't have to answer now Shad-"

I cut her off by kissing her. Pulling apart I said, "Yes, I still want to be together," and then she smiled, which made me smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Amy as she gave me a hug. I hugged her back. "Do you want to hang out tonight?" asked Amy.

Thinking of a way out of this I replied, "Sorry I can't. G.U.N. called telling me I have to leave for a mission. I was about to leave, but then you showed up."

"How longed will you be gone?" asked Amy.

"At least a couple of days," I answered.

"Okay, I guess I better get going then, wouldn't want to make you late. See you when you get back," said Amy.

"See ya."

Then Amy walked out the door and left. Now it's time to get going.

"Chaos control!"

At Knuckles and Rouge's House, Shadow's POV

Teleporting to Knuckles and Rouge's house, I rang the doorbell. Only to be greeted by Knuckles.

"Shadow, what took you so long? I thought it was only going to take you a bit to get here," asked Knuckles.

"Sorry, Amy showed up at my house and wanted to talk to me. Did you tell Rouge about last night?"

"Yeah, she's waiting in the living room for you," said Knuckles

I walk in the living room to see Rouge sitting on the couch. She looked at me with a sad face. Knuckles sat down next to her as I sat down in the chair.

"So Shadow, why did Amy say no to you?" asked Knuckles

"It's because I'm immortal and she's not. She wants to marry me, but she said it's not going to work out."

"So I'm assuming you to aren't together anymore?" asked Rouge.

"No, we're still together. We would just have to break up eventually, but I don't want to. That's the reason I'm here."

"What do you mean?" asked Rouge.

"I want to try to find a way to make Amy immortal."

"And you want us to help you right?" asked Knuckles.

"Yes."

"But wait, wouldn't it be easier to give up your immortality? Since you were artificially created, I'm sure we can find a way to make you mortal," asked Rouge very concerned.

"The thing is, Amy made me promise that I wouldn't give up my immortality."

"Why?" asked Knuckles.

"Because she said that there are people out there that need to be assured of a good future. So will you help me?"

Knuckles and Rouge thought about it for a minute before answering.

"Yes, we'll help you," answered Rouge.

"Thanks, but I don't want Amy knowing about this."

"Why?" asked Knuckles.

"I don't want her to get her hopes up. I only have one more thing to ask of you two, do you mind if I stay here for a couple of days? In order to get Amy to leave my place I had to tell her that I had a mission from G.U.N."

"No, we don't mind," answered Knuckles.

"Thank you."

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. See you in a week.**


	3. The Lead and Movie Night

**Hey guys, I'm back. I had fun on vacation. I got sun burnt though. Oh well, it will turn tan in a day or two. I feel really stupid for not putting the finishing touches on chapter two before posting it. I didn't even realize that til after I left. Again, oh well, I will fix it later. By the way Knuckles 21 and Rouge is 20. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimers: Characters and places being used in this story belong to Sega. I don't own Google**

Two Days Later, Normal POV

Over the last couple of days Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge have been researching for any way to make Amy immortal. In books, on the internet, they even asked the Master Emerald. But sadly no lead had come up, until now.

Shadow's POV

"Immortality legends" is what I typed in the search bar on Google. I scrolled down at the search results as I saw nothing, but then something caught my eye. It was a website about the stories, myths, and legends on immortality. I clicked on it to see if I had anything. The website mostly had stories and myths. But then I found a legend on something called Liviana's Stone.

The legend said that four thousand years ago the powerful witch, Liviana, had a fear of dying. So she created the stone to become immortal. The stone was only powerful enough to grant one person immortality. Soon enough people found out about the stone and tried to take it for themselves. Getting over her fear and realizing her mistake, Liviana took the stone and hid it in a cave on Angel Island. To protect it she casted a spell that put a shield up on the cave. When Liviana wouldn't say where she hid the stone, she was killed.

I looked more into this legend and found out that it is said the shield on the cave would temporary go down every solar eclipse.

_"Isn't there supposed to be a solar eclipse this year?"_

I looked up to see when the next solar eclipse was. It said the next eclipse will happen the second week of next month.

"Knuckles, Rouge come and look at this!"

Knuckles and Rouge both walked over here and I explained to them about what I found.

"So you think we may have a lead?" asked Knuckles.

"Yeah. So do you know where any caves are Knuckles?"

"Sadly no, I've never really seen and caves," answered Knuckles.

"I guess we'll have to search for it then. If we find it we'll wait for the solar eclipse."

"Okay," said Knuckles.

"Hold on boys, even if the legend is true, there's just one problem. The solar eclipse is happening on the week Knuckles and I will be on our honeymoon," said Rouge.

"Oh right. So what are we gonna do?" asked Knuckles.

"I don't want to ruin your guy's honeymoon, so I guess I'm on my own with the eclipse."

Rouge then said, "Are you sure Shadow? I mean we could-"

"No it's fine Rouge. I'm ok with going on my own."

"Okay," said Rouge.

"I better get home. Amy will be looking for me. We'll start looking for the cave tomorrow at 2:00p.m., is that alright with you guys?"

"Yeah it's alright with us, but why 2:00p.m.?" asked Knuckles.

"Knowing Amy she'll probably want to hang out."

"Okay that makes since," said Knuckles.

I nodded and said, "Chaos control!"

At Shadow's House, Shadow's POV

As I teleported into my living room, my cellphone started ringing. I take it out of my pocket to see it was Amy calling.

"Hey Amy."

**"Hey Shadow, are you back yet?" **asked Amy.

"Yep, I just got home."

**"Good, do you want to have a movie night at my house tonight?"** asked Amy.

"Yeah sure." I then seductively asked, "Do you want to continue our moment from the other night?"

**"As much as I would love to, but I can't. I have work tomorrow and I can't take the chance of waking up at noon and being late," **answered Amy.

Getting a little annoyed at her work I replied, "Okay I understand. See you in a bit."

**"See ya,"** said Amy as she hung up.

Amy works at a bakery. It's not that busy. Sometimes I wish that her work is like my work, only having to go to work when they actually need you, and still get paid. This happens to be one of those times.

I went up to my room to tidy up a bit. Once I was ready I said, "Chaos control!"

At Amy's House, Amy's POV

As I was getting everything ready for Shadow to come over, I thought to myself.

_"Stupid work, I hate the fact I had to turn Shadow down for sex. He's taking this having to break up eventually thing quite well. I guess he wants the best of what time we have left together. _

After I got everything ready and picked out a movie, Shadow chaos controlled into the living room.

"Hey beautiful, I missed you," greeted Shadow.

"I missed you too," I said as I walked up to him and kissed him.

Pulling away Shadow asked, "So what movie are we watching?"

"No Strings Attached."

"Good choice," said Shadow as he made me giggle a little bit.

Shadow's POV

As we were watching the movie, I got curious if Amy told anyone about me proposing to her. After the movie was over I decided to ask Amy if she did.

"Hey Amy can I ask you something?"

"Sure Shadow, what is it?" asked Amy.

"It's about the other night, I was wondering if you told anyone that I proposed to you?"

"Um yeah I kind of did, I told some people while you were away on your mission," answered Amy.

Curious I asked, "Who?"

"Just Sonic, Tails, and Cream. Are you mad?" asked Amy.

"No, I'm not mad. I understand why you told them."

"Really, you do?" asked Amy.

"Yeah."

Amy then smiled up at me and kissed me and I kissed back. The reason why I understood her was Sonic and Cream are like brother and sister to her, and tails, her good friend, is always with Sonic.

Pulling away I told her, "I better get home."

"Aw, already?" asked Amy.

Chuckling a little I replied, "Yeah, I love you."

"I love you too," said Amy.

While smiling, I got up from the couch and said, "Chaos control!"

**I'm sorry guys, but I had to have Amy turn Shadow down for sex at least once XD. Possibly before some of you guys ask, no if you type in "immortality legends" in the Google search bar that website will not come up. I really don't know when the next solar eclipse will be. And finally Liviana's stone is based off of the Philosopher's stone, but only a very small bit of it though. Please review. **


	4. Embarrassment

**Hey guys sorry it took so long. I had volleyball camp and open gym. Plus I had to rethink some things on this story. Listen I highly, highly suggest that you read the other info part on my profile page. It tells you how I write my stories and I think it's important for you to know this if you want to read my stories. If you have any questions about anything please send me a private message. Other then that if you haven't seen it already, I got a twitter page for this account. It actually helped me with the rethinking a little bit. If you want to see what my OCs look like, or what's close to them at least, because the pictures are recolors, go there. The link is on my profile page. Anyways enjoy. **

Next Morning, Shadow's POV

Since Amy had to work today, I decided to call Rouge to let him know that we can start searching this morning.

**"Hello?" **asked Rouge.

"Rouge it's Shadow. I'm calling to tell you that we can start searching this morning."

**"How come?"** asked Rouge.

Still a little mad at Amy's work I said, " Amy had to work today," in a aggravated tone.

Noticing the tone Rouge said, **"I see. But you sound aggravated though. Why is that?"**

"What do you mean?"

**"I mean I thought you would be kind of happy that we get to start searching for the stone early, but by that tone of voice you not, so why are you mad," **asked Rouge.

"That is my business, not yours."

**"Actually it is my business, because I'm helping you make Amy immortal. So I think I have to right to know,"** said Rouge as she starts to irritated.

"Well too bad, I'm not telling you."

Now very irritated Rouge yelled, **"Shadow I'm not gonna leave you alone in til you tell me why you're mad!" **

"Why do you want to know!"

**"Because you're my friend and I want to help you!" **Rouge yelled.

"No!"

**"Yes!" **Rouge yelled.

"NO!"

**"YES!"** Rouge yelled.

"Fine, I was hoping to fuck her alright!" I yelled finally giving in.

**"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" **laughed Rouge as hard as she could.

"It's not funny!"

**"Yeah it is! I can't wait til Knuckles hears about this!" **said Rouge still laughing.

"Rouge I swear if you tell Knuckles-"

**"Ok fine I won't. But still, that makes my day," **said Rouge as she finally stopped laughing.

"Oh shut the fuck up!"

**"See you in a bit," **said Rouge as she hung up.

I hung up and was now pissed off at Rouge. Taking out my chaos emerald I yelled, "Chaos control!"

Knuckles and Rouge's House, Shadow's POV

I teleported to see Knuckles and Rouge already to go.

The first thing I said was, "You two take the West side of the island and I'll take the East. Call me if you find anything," then ran I East, not wanting to spend another minute with that bat right now.

Rouge's POV

"What's wrong with him?" asked Knuckles.

"I made him tell me something embarrassing over the phone and I laughed at it, so now he's pissed off."

"What was it?" asked Knuckles.

"I can't say, not now at least. I don't want to piss him off anymore than he already is. Anyways do you want me to search from the sky while you search from the ground?"

"Sure," answered Knuckles.

Shadow's POV

Running though the woods at super sonic speed, I found nothing. I mean I found a few caves, but none with a shield on it. The were even caves that were caved in and I had to break through them. I'm surprised that Knuckles has never seen any caves on this island, he's lived here for so long. Then again he spends almost all his time guarding the Master Emerald. Rouge most likely has never seen any caves either. She spends most of her time down at Station Square hanging out with Amy and Cream.

Hours Later, Knuckles' POV

Hours went by and we hadn't found the cave yet. It was now almost 5:00p.m. On the plus side me and Rouge had found some good spots to hang out at.

"Do you think it's time to call Shadow and call it a day?" Rouge suddenly asked.

"Yeah, let me call him," I said as I took out my phone.

Shadow's POV

_'Ring Ring Ring'_

I took out my phone to see it was Knuckles calling.

Answering it I said, "Hello."

"Shadow I think it's time to call it a day," said Knuckles.

"Yeah I agree. We'll start back up again tomorrow morning ok?"

"Okay, see you tomorrow," said Knuckles.

"See ya," I said as I hung up.

Taking out my chaos emerald I said, "Chaos control!"

**Sorry if it seems short to you. I'm still rethinking some things. I was laughing so hard while writing this XD. Poor Shadow, it's just not his week.**


	5. The Right Cave

**I know it's been almost a full month, so very sorry. I apologize if there are any spelling errors or grammar errors. Anyways enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: Characters and places being used in this story belong to Sega.**

The Next Morning, Rouge's POV

I woke up in my fiance's arms feeling guilty about what I did to Shadow yesterday.

_"Maybe I should apologize to_ _him. After all he was only trying to make Amy happy. He loves her and I shouldn't have laughed at him for it." _

I then started to notice that Knuckles was waking up.

He opens his eyes and looks a me then says, "Morning babe."

"Good morning Knucky. What do you want for breakfast?"

Knuckles thought about for a minute and said, "Pancakes and bacon please."

"Sure."

We got out of bed and I went to the kitchen to make breakfast, while Knuckles went to the living room and watched the news. As I was cooking, I decided to call Shadow and invite him over for breakfast.

Shadow's POV

I got up, took a shower, and now I am about to make me a bowl of cereal.

_'Ring Ring_ _Ring'_

Taking out my phone, I see that it was Rouge calling. I'm still pissed at her from yesterday.

"What?!"

**"Shadow that's no way to talk to a lady,"** said Rouge.

"What do you want Rouge?!"

**"Ok, jesus, I'm calling because I just what to say that I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday, and to make it up to you I wanted to invited over for breakfast. So do you accept my apology?"** asked Rouge.

Sighing I said, "Fine, I forgive you. I'll be over in a few minutes."

**"Ok, see you then,"** said Rouge.

"Bye," I said as I hung up.

I then began to call Amy.

**"Hello,"** said Amy.

"Hey beautiful. How was work yesterday?"

**"Boring, same as always. You know I'm free today to continue our moment from the other night. We can even do it right now," **Amy said seductively.

I thought about it for a second before answering. I am going to hate myself for what I was about to say, but I had to find the stone. Hesitantly I say, "I...can't, G.U.N. called me last night saying that I had to come down to HQ today for a meeting. I know, it's a major turn off. So how about tonight at your place?"

**"Ok, but it better be worth the wait," said Amy.**

"Oh I will make it worth your while."

Amy giggled then said, **"Ok then I'll see you tonight. Love you."**

"Love you too."

Ending the call, I said, "Chaos control!"

Knuckles' POV

"Knuckles breakfast is ready!" Rouge yelled from the kitchen.

"Ok, I'm coming!"

I walk into the kitchen to see three plates on the table.

"Why is there three plates?"

"I apologized to Shadow about yesterday and invited him to come and eat with us, is that alright with you?" asked Rouge.

"Yeah, it's alright with me."

Then Shadow chaos controlled into the kitchen and asked, "So what are we having?"

"Pancakes and bacon," Rouge answered.

"Ok then," said Shadow before sitting down and started eating.

Shadow's POV

After we all ate breakfast, we then began our search for Liviana's Stone again. Rouge and Knuckles took the North side of the island while I took the South side. After at least eight hours went by, as I was running through the forest looking for caves, I find a waterfall. This waterfall reminded me of the one that I took Amy to the night I proposed to her. The only difference was that this one was a part of a river. The one that I took Amy to had its own body of water that wasn't going anywhere.

_"I wonder"_

Getting curious I took a look behind the waterfall to see if there was a cave behind it and to my surprise there was. I then stuck my hand out to see if this was the cave I was looking for. My hand was then zapped.

I grunted from the pain and then said, "This must be it, and that means the legend is true."

Feeling really happy and relieved that I finally found the stone, I called Knuckles and Rouge to tell them the news.

**"What's up?"** asked Knuckles.

"I found it."

**"You did! Where are you?"** Knuckles asked surprised.

"Look up at the sky, towards South."

**"Ok,"** said Knuckles.

"Chaos spear!" I shouted as I fired a chaos spear up at the sky, having it explode. "Did you see it?"

**"Yeah, me and Rouge are heading towards you right now," **said Knuckles.

"Ok, see you when you get here," I said as I hung up.

Fifteen Minutes Later, Shadow's POV

Minutes went by before I saw Knuckles and Rouge arriving.

"So where's the cave," asked Rouge.

"Behind the waterfall," I answered.

We walked behind the waterfall. Knuckles started to stick his hand out like I did.

"I wouldn't do that, the portal zaps you."

Knuckles pulled his hand back and asked, "So are going to tell Amy now?"

"No, not until we get the stone. I wanna surprise her with it."

"Shadow make sure that everyone else is ok with this, alright?" asked Rouge.

"Don't worry I will, when the time comes."

"Okay," said Rouge.

"I guess I should get going."

"Yeah, us too," said Knuckles.

"See you guys later."

"Bye," said Knuckles.

"See ya Shadow," said Rouge.

"Chaos control!"

Shadow's House, Shadow's POV

Appearing in my living room, I looked at the time to see that it was only six. I still had an hour left to get to Amy's house by the time that planned to. So I decided to fix myself some supper and watch some T.V before I leave for Amy's.

One Hour Later, Amy's POV

_"I hope Shadow is gonna get here soon. He never did tell me what time that he was going to be here,"_ I thought while just finishing the dishes and drying my hands.

_"I hope that the meeting didn't turn into another mission for Shadow, causing him to bail on me,"_ I thought as I walked into the living room.

_"I don't want Shadow to leave-"_ My thoughts were interrupted with me getting pushed up to a wall. I look up to see that it was Shadow.

"I want you," he said seductively before kissing me.

We made out for about a minute before he started to go down my jaw line. Then from my neck to my breast. I let out multiple moans while he was doing this. While making out again I started to lift up his shirt and pull it off of him. Then he went for my shirt.

Shadow's POV

Pulling Amy's shirt off of her, revealing her peach colored breast, I began to kiss them as Amy let out a huge moan. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted her. I needed her. Amy let out one more moan before I picked her up, carried her to her room, and shut the door.

**I hoped you guys liked it, because I stayed up til like 3:00a.m. writing this chapter. Once again I am very sorry for the wait. I tried not to end a chapter with chaos control for once, thank god I didn't. While writing this chapter I thought, "I think I'm done torturing Shadow now, I'll let him have a moment with Amy." One more thing, yay! Shadow found the cave that holds Liviana's stone. Please, please review.**


	6. Suspiciousness

**Hey guys I had an awesome week last week. I found out that a couple of my cousins also write fanfiction. They read this story and said that it was good. So if you like crossovers between and Harry Potter or even crossovers between YuGiOh and Percy Jackson, go check out karkittyVampire and TheChaoticFan's fanfics. They are really good writers. Oh and while they were reading this story they pointed out a lot of grammar mistakes I made. Sorry about that and sorry if there are anymore in future chapters. Like I said in chapter two, my keyboard is sometimes unresponsive. Maybe when I finish this story, I'll go back and fix them. One more thing Sonic is 19, Tails is 16, and Cream is 15. Anyways enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic characters nor do I own places being used in this story. They all belong to Sega**

The Next Morning, Shadow's POV

Waking up with my future wife in my arms, I looked down at her and smiled. She was still sleeping and she looked so peaceful. We both needed to do it. We haven't had sex in so damn long, that I forgot how amazing it was. Just then Amy started to awake.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Morning hot stuff. Last night was amazing," said Amy as I smirked.

"Wanna go for another round."

Amy giggled and then said, "Only if you spend the entire day with me."

I got on top of her and said, "Deal," while wagging my tail and kissing her.

Sonic's POV

While I was on a morning run, I thought about what Amy told me the other day.

_Flashback_

_'Knock Knock Knock' _

_"Coming!"_

_I opened the door to see Amy standing there._

_"Hey Sonic, can I talk to you?" asked Amy._

_"Uh sure Ames, but I hope you don't mind that Tails and Cream are here as well."_

_"No, I don't mind. I was planning on talking to Cream anyways." said Amy as she walked in. _

_"Well ok."_

_I led Amy to the living room to find Tails and Cream sitting next to each other on the couch. Me and Amy to a seat next to each other on the other couch._

_"Hey Amy. What brings you here?" asked Tails._

_"I came to talk to you guys about something," answered Amy._

_"What about?" asked Cream._

_"The night before, something happened between Shadow and I," said Amy._

_"What did he do to you?" I asked being all protective._

_"He didn't do anything to me, Sonic. He asked me to marry him," said Amy while looking down as all of our eyes widened._

_"Congratulations Amy! When's the wedding?!" asked Cream with excitement._

_"There isn't going to be a wedding, because I said no!" Amy yelled, now crying._

_"What!? How come? I thought you and Shadow loved each other," asked Tails_

_"Because, it won't work out for us! He's immortal an I'm not! He lives forever, while I'm on a path to death! He doesn't age, while I do!" Amy yelled._

_I hugged her and said, "Come down Amy, it's ok," while trying to comfort her_

_"No, it's not! I love Shadow and I want to be with him forever, but I can't!" Amy yelled._

_"Shhhhh."_

_After a few minutes, Amy finally calmed down._

_"So, I'm guessing you guys are broken up?" asked Tails._

_"No, we're still together. I went over to his house yesterday to talk about it with him. I asked him if he still wanted to be with me, and he said yes. I told him that we will have to break up eventually, and he understood," Amy said as I grew suspicious look on my face._

_Amy sees this and asks, "Are you ok Sonic?"_

_"Hmm yeah, I'm fine."_

_"Oh, ok. Well I better get going, see ya later," said Amy as she got up and started to walk towards the door._

_"Ok bye," said Tails._

_"See you soon Amy," said Cream._

_"See ya Ames."_

_Flashback Ended_

"Knowing Shadow, there's no way that he would give up so easily. He has to be up to something, but what? I should call him and ask," I said as I stopped running and took out my cell phone and began to call Shadow.

Shadow's POV

_'Ring Ring Ring'_

I took out my cell phone to see that was Sonic calling.

"What do you want Sonic."

**"To talk to you. I want to know what your planning," **Sonic said bluntly.

"Fine, since I was planning to talk to you about this anyways, but right now your gonna have to wait. I promised my girlfriend that I would spend the day with her," I said knowing exactly what he was talking about.

**"Then when?"** asked Sonic.

Just then Amy walked into the room.

"Tomorrow, my house, be there."

**"I will,"** said Sonic as I hung up.

"Who was that Shadow?" asked Amy.

"Oh just Sonic. He wanted to talk to me about something."

"Okay then. Come on lets go to the park," said Amy as I nodded and followed.

_"I knew Sonic would suspicious about this."_

**I know what a lot of you guys are thinking, "Sonamy?" Don't worry if you remember from chapter 3, Amy and Sonic have a brother and sister relationship in this story. Plus if you read my profile page it says that I prefer Sonic staying single. Hope you all liked it. Please review.**


	7. Blessing

**Ok, I apologize for not telling you guys this in the first chapter, but this story is rated M for language only. Language, as in words like fuck, shit, etc. (which are rated M words). Sorry to disappoint some of you. No flames please! I also what to give a shout out to tiaarag for recommending my story. If you haven't read her story "Dreaming" go check it out. I read it and was amazed on how great it was. Anyways enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic characters nor do I own places being used the this story. They all belong to Sega.**

The Next Morning, Sonic's POV

Thinking of what Shadow may be up to and why he was going to tell me kept me up all night. I couldn't take not knowing anymore. I needed to know right now! I sped out of my house and headed straight for Shadow's. Once I got there, I pounded on the door.

Shadow's POV

_'Bang, Bang, Bang!'_

Waking up from what I assume Sonic pounding on the door, I looked at my alarm clock, it said 6:30a.m. I got out of bed and headed straight to the door...annoyed.

_"Oh how much I hate that faker sometimes."_

I opened the door and sarcastically said, "Couldn't come sooner Faker?"

"Well I just couldn't wait to see those beautiful ruby eyes of yours pretty boy," Sonic sarcastically said back.

I glared at him and said, "Sonic, not even in your dreams will I ever do this gay shit. I mean I know that I'm sexy and all, and I appreciate the complement, but it's true."

"I'm not gay! Besides, I don't date. Anything that holds me back from having an adventure is what I don't do. Now let me in so you can tell me what your planning!" Sonic shouted.

"Why not stay out here and talk. It's beautiful outside this morning. Maybe I want to enjoy the weather."

Sonic was now very irritated.

"Shadow!" Sonic yelled.

I rolled my eyes and stepped aside, letting Sonic into my home. He sat down on the couch, while I sat in my chair.

"So what are you planning and why were going to tell me anyways?" asked Sonic.

"Desperate aren't we," I said as he glared at me.

"Come on, please?" asked Sonic.

"Fine. When Amy told me not to give up my immortality for her, I went to find a way to make her immortal, and I found one."

Sonic's eyes widened.

"It was a legend about a witch named Liviana, who was scared of death. She created a stone that was able to give her immortality. The stone is only capable of granting one person immortality. Eventually she got over her fear and people found out about the stone. So she hid the stone in a cave on Angel Island. To ensure that no one would get their hands on the stone, she put a shield up on the cave. The rest of the legend doesn't really matter, but it is said that the shield goes down every solar eclipse."

"Is that where you have been lately, searching for the stone?" asked Sonic.

I nodded.

"Well, did you find it?" asked Sonic.

"Yep, but I wasn't the only one looking for it. Knuckles and Rouge were helping me too."

"So, I assuming Amy doesn't know," said Sonic.

"Nope, at first it was because I didn't want her to get her hopes up, and now I want to surprise her with it."

"Then why where going to tell me?" asked Sonic.

"To ask if you were okay with Amy becoming immortal."

"So basically, your asking me for my blessing," said Sonic.

"That's one way to put it, but yeah."

Sonic thought about it for a moment before answering.

"Well you do make Amy happy, and I would hate to see her sad for the rest of her life. Tell you what, you have my blessing," said Sonic as I was shocked and relieved at the same time.

"Thanks-" I was cut off

"I'm not done yet. You have my blessing, but you have to let me go with you to retrieve the stone," said Sonic.

"What! Why!"

"You didn't think that I didn't know a solar eclipse was suppose to happen next month did you? Since Rouge and Knuckles were helping you, but aren't able to, because they're going to be away on their honeymoon that week, you're going to be alone anyways right? So I can tag along and keep you company," said Sonic.

I was too shocked and speechless on how smart the faker actually is to answer.

"So can I come?" asked Sonic.

Sighing I muttered, "Fine."

"What was that? I didn't here you," asked Sonic.

"I said fine! Just don't tell anyone about the stone. I want to tell them my self."

"Because you want to ask them for their blessing, right?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah...that."

"Alright. Well I got what I came here for, so...bye!" said Sonic as he sped out of my home.

"I'm glad that's over. Now back on to more important matters, sleep," I said as I walked back to my room to get a few more hours of shut eye.

**So far, this is probably my favorite chapter that I wrote XD. Once again, sorry to disappoint some of you guys about the rating. Please review.**


	8. The Wedding

**I seem to have a habit for only uploading during night hmm...anyways enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the ****official**** Sonic characters nor do I own places being used in this story. They all belong to Sega.**

One Month Later, Shadow's POV

This past month flew by. During that time I've talked to everyone else and asked them if they were okay with Amy becoming immortal. To my surprise they all were ok with it. Today is Knuckles and Rouge's wedding and I'm the best man while Amy is the maid of honor. Me, Sonic, and Tails were helping Knuckles get ready while Amy and Cream were helping Rouge.

"Today's the big day man. Are you nervous?" asked Sonic.

"I'm not gonna lie, but I am a little bit," answered Knuckles.

"Good, you should be," said Sonic.

"Yeah, and before long, Shadow will be the one getting hitched. Right Shadow?" asked Knuckles.

"Yeah."

"I wonder how the girls are doing with that nervous wreck of soon to be wife of yours Knuckles," said Tails as we all laughed.

"We can only imagine, Tails, we can only imagine," said Knuckles.

Amy's POV

"Rouge calm down!"

"I can't calm down Amy! What if everything goes wrong?! What if Knuckles changes his mind about marrying me and runs off and leaves me alone at the alter?!" yelled Rouge.

"Rouge, Knuckles loves you. He would never even think of doing that to you. You know that."

"Amy is right Rouge. You and Knuckles belong together," said Cream.

"Yeah, you guys are right, but I'm still nervous," said Rouge, finally calming down a bit.

"Everyone gets nervous, Rouge. Now come on, you need to get your dress on. It's almost time."

"Ok," Rouge said as she took her dress and went to change.

When she came out she asked, "Do I look okay?"

"Rouge you look beautiful."

"I agree, you look stunning," said Cream.

"Thanks," said Rouge.

"Well we better get going. It's time."

At the Alter, Knuckles' POV

After waiting at the alter, I looked to see my bride walking down the isle with her father. Damn did she look beautiful. I can't wait for the honeymoon. Her father was also a white bat, but he had pale blue eyes. His name was Gregory. Rouge arrived at the alter and we were ready to began the ceremony.

At the Reception, Amy's POV

The wedding was so cute! I'm happy that Rouge and Knuckles are now finally married...but I wish it was me and Shadow's wedding. I love him so much, that I would do anything to be with him forever.

_"If only it were our wedding,"_ I thought to myself as I looked down at the floor.

Shadow's POV

I looked at Amy and saw her looking down at the floor with a sad look on her face. I know exactly what she's thinking about. I had to cheer her up.

"Hey beautiful, do you want to dance?"

Amy looked up at me and smiled. Then she said, "Sure, I would love to."

We got up and walked to the dance floor. I had my arms around her waist while she had her's wrapped around my neck. I began to whisper in her ear.

"You know that I will always love you no matter what, right?"

"Of course I do, why do you ask?" asked Amy.

"Because I knew what you were thinking about when we were sitting at our table."

Amy went silent. I pulled her closer.

"Listen, my feelings for you will never change, Amy. I love you, and it will always be you. No one will ever be able to compare to you. Your beauty, your kindness, your love, not even your personality. I know it was fate that brought us together, because we both needed each other. I love you Amy Rose.

Amy started crying tears of joy.

"I love you too Shadow the Hedgehog. Always and forever," Amy said as she kissed me.

We kissed for what felt like hours. What I said to her didn't even compare to what I had planned for my wedding vow. Now I couldn't wait to get the stone. We both then pulled apart.

"Why don't we take this back at my place," I seductively said.

"Sure, but first we need to let everyone know that we're leaving," said Amy as I nodded in agreement.

Shadow's House, Shadow's POV

Me and Amy entered the house making out. I pushed her up against the wall, immediately kissing down her jawline and down her neck. Her moaning was like music to my ears.

"Sh-shadow..." Amy moaned.

I went back up to her lips and kissed her. I licked her lips, asking for entrance, which she gladly accepted. She opened her month and my tongue roamed around her mouth. Our tongues battled until we pulled apart, needing to breath.

We went back to making out. I started to lift up her dress. I pulled it off and started sucking on her breast. Amy then turned me around to where my back was now hitting the wall. She pulled off my shirt and kissed down my chest. Then she unzipped my pants and pulled them down. Once they were off, nothing but my boxers remained.

I picked her up and headed straight to my room. I laid her down on my bed and got on top of her, and continued to make out with her. Amy's hands were in my quills, while I was rubbing my hands all over her gorgeous body. I then began to unhook her bra.

Normal POV

That night you could hear Shadow and Amy throughout the entire house.

The moans...

"Oh Shadow..."

"Oh Amy..."

...and the screams.

"Shadow...I-I think I'm going to..."

"I know...me too!"

Unknown POV

I sense the solar eclipse. It is almost time.

**That was so sweet of Shadow, but who was that mystery person? Please review.**


	9. The Eclipse

**Hey guys, sorry for the hiatus. Some of you may know that I quit volleyball and at first it killed me on the inside, but I stopped thinking about it and got over it. Anyways enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic characters nor do I own places being used in this story. They all belong to Sega.**

One Week Later, Shadow's POV

Tonight was the night of the eclipse. Sonic is meeting me here at my house, so we can head up there an hour early. Amy has been asking me to hang out with him lately, so I decided to say yes this time as an excuse not to hang out with her today.

_'Knock, Knock, Knock!'_

I opened to door to see Sonic.

"Hey Shadow, are you ready to go?" asked Sonic

"Yeah just let me go get my chaos emerald."

After letting Sonic into my home, I went to my room and grabbed the emerald. I then went back to the living room and told Sonic to hold on to my shoulder.

"Chaos Control!"

Angel Island, Shadow's POV

We teleported right in front of the cave. Sonic stuck his hand out and I smirked.

_'Zap!'_

"Agghh! God dammit!" Sonic yelled in pain.

"Hahahaha!"

Sonic glared at me and said, "You know, you could have warned me."

"Yeah I could have, but I didn't."

Sonic rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever.

Amy's POV

Shadow has finally said yes to my request to hang out with Sonic for once. So me and Cream are going shopping at the mall. I'm meeting her there in about fifteen minutes.

Fifteen Minutes Later, Cream's POV

While waiting for Amy at the mall, I ran into Tails.

"H-hi Cream," Tails nervously greeted.

"Hi Tails, what are you doing here?"

"Just picking up some parts for my machines," said Tails.

"Ok."

"W-what brings y-you here?" stuttered Tails.

"I'm meeting Amy here so we can go shopping."

Amy's POV

I walked into the mall to see Cream and Tails talking. Tails was blushing and he had a goofy grin on his face. It didn't surprise me though. We all knew that he liked Cream.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Amy," greeted Cream.

"Hello Amy," greeted Tails.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just picking up some parts for the Tornado. Then I ran into Cream and we started talking," said Tails.

"Oh ok."

"Um...I should be going. See you later," said Tails.

"Oh ok, bye Tails," said Cream.

"Bye."

Shadow's POV

"Hey Shadow, I was wondering, what do you think you would be doing right now if GUN never infiltrated the ARK?" asked Sonic.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well we have an hour before the eclipse. Might as well start up a conversation," said Sonic.

"I would probably be in a nursing home with Maria, taking care of her."

"Maybe even be playing Bingo with her," Sonic chuckled.

I glared at him.

"Hehe, sorry I couldn't resist," said Sonic.

"Remember Shadow, your doing this for Amy," I muttered.

"What?" asked Sonic.

"Oh those are just the words that are keeping me from hurting you."

"Come on Shadow, I can't already be getting on your nerves," said Sonic.

"Yeah, your are."

One Hour Later, Amy's POV

Cream and I have finished shopping. We said our goodbyes and headed home. I opened my door and walked into my living room, dropping my bags. I'll sort through them later. Right now I'm going to sit on my couch and relax. I was about to fall asleep, until I looked out my window. I saw what looked to be an eclipse starting.

Shadow's POV

Finally, the eclipse was starting. I couldn't take talking to Sonic much longer. I waited patiently for the shield to go down, but as I was waiting I heard a sound coming for the cave.

"You ready Shad-," I cut Sonic off.

"Shhhh."

Then the portal went down. Me and Sonic walked inside. As we were getting deeper and deeper into the cave, I heard more noises. They we getting louder and louder, enough for Sonic to hear them. Once we had reached to stone, an woman appeared out of no where.

"Who are you?"

"A better question would be, who are you?" asked the woman.

"I asked you first."

"Very well, my name is Liviana. Now tell me your names," said Liviana.

"My name is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog."

"And my name is Sonic the Hedgehog," said Sonic.

"Your suppose to be dead. The legend said that you died."

"I'm a ghost. You obviously didn't get the whole story," said Liviana.

"What do you mean?"

"I betrayed nature when I created the stone. So when I died, nature decided to punish me by sending my spirit to this cave, forcing me to guard the stone, making sure that no one will take it.

"I need that stone, and your going to give it to me."

"I'm sorry I can't do that," said Liviana.

"You clearly didn't get what I said, I taking the stone and you're gonna let me," I said as I walked through her, going to take the stone.

Liviana use her magic to send me into a wall and then said, "Don't underestimate me."

I was about to use a chaos spear, but Sonic interrupted me.

"Hold on Shadow, let me explain the situation. Liviana please, the reason that Shadow wants the stone is, because he wants to use to stone's power to make his girlfriend Amy immortal. You see, Shadow is already immortal, he's the ultimate lifeform. He loves Amy very much and he doesn't want to lose her. Whether you like it or not we are taking that stone and I'm going to do everything that I can to make that happen," Sonic said as Liviana looked at me.

"Do you really care about her that much?" asked Liviana.

"Yeah, I do."

There was a silent moment, but it was broken by Liviana when she said, "Alright, you may have the stone."

"Thank you."

I grabbed the stone and went over to Sonic and took out my chaos emerald. Sonic grabbed onto my shoulder as I said, "Chaos control!"

Shadow's House, Shadow's POV

As Sonic was about to leave, I spoke up.

"Hey Sonic...thanks. I couldn't have gotten the stone if it wasn't for you."

"No problem Shadow and two thank you(s) in one day," said Sonic.

"Don't ruin it."

"Right, see you later," said Sonic as he ran off.

I walk inside a began to call Amy.

"Hey beautiful, how was your day?"

**"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"** asked Amy as I chuckled.

"Answer me first and then I'll tell you."

**"Mine was good. Cream and I went shopping today. Now tell me, how was hanging out with Sonic?"** asked Amy.

"It was exactly how I predicted it would be, horrible. Don't ever make do that again," I said as Amy giggled.

**"It couldn't have been that bad,"** said Amy.

"It was. So listen, I'm taking you out somewhere tomorrow."

**"Where too?"** asked Amy.

"It's a surprise."

**"I like surprises," **said Amy.

"Good, I will be picking you up a noon then."

**"Okay, I will be ready," **said Amy.

"Okay, I'm going to go to be now. I love you."

**"I love you too, bye,"** said Amy.

**Again I'm sorry for the hiatus. Please review.**


	10. Aging Up

**Hey guys, It was homecoming week last week at our school. Our class, the sophomores, won the spirit stick. Proves how legit our class is don't it. This story is almost over and I'm going to be writing both a sequel and a prequel with the sequel first, but I'm thinking about rewriting my Vampire Diaries fanfic into a Sonic (has shadamy) fanfic before that, now that I'm better at writing than I was back then. Tell me what you guys think of this in a review or you can vote yes or no on my new poll for it. Anyways enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic characters nor do I own places being used in this story. They all belong to Sega.**

The Next Day, Shadow's POV

I'm about ready to go and pick Amy up. Today was the day that I propose to her for real. I'm taking her to a one of my favorite places to go. It's a quiet, reserved, and beautiful place to go.

"_Lets hope that nothing goes wrong this time,"_ I thought to myself as I made sure that I had everything.

Once I was ready, I took out my chaos emerald and said, "Chaos control!"

Amy's House, Amy's POV

I had just finished getting ready. As soon as I walked into the living room, Shadow appeared with a picnic basket in his arms.

"Another picnic, this isn't going to be like last time's will it?

"No, don't worry, this one will be different," said Shadow while smiling.

"Okay then," I said as I was starting to get concerned.

"So, you ready to go?" asked Shadow.

"Yeah, where are we going?"

"I told you last night that it was a surprise," said Shadow.

"Oh yeah that's right, but at least give me a hint."

"Fine. We are going to a place that is special to me," said Shadow.

"Well, I can't wait for you to show me then."

Shadow then grabbed onto me and said chaos control.

Unknown Place, Amy's POV

We appeared in the middle of a meadow. I was speechless. It was the most beautiful place that I've ever seen. It was covered with a field of daisies that went on and on for miles. The view was amazing, you could see mountains that were also miles away.

"So what do you think?" asked Shadow.

"I'm speechless. How in the hell did you find a place like this?"

"I was out running one day and stumbled upon this place" said Shadow.

Shadow's POV

"So besides the picnic, what else are we doing today?" asked Amy.

"I figured that we take a walk. What would you like to do first?"

"Let's eat," said Amy.

Normal POV

They ate, they talked, and they took a walk. As they were walking, Shadow mentioned that he wanted to show Amy something.

Shadow's POV

"What did you want to show me?" asked Amy.

"Remember when I proposed to you?"

"Um...yeah," Amy said while looking down.

"Hey, it's okay," I said as she looked up with a small smile. "Anyways, I wasn't gonna give up so easily. So I did some research and I found a way to make you immortal."

Amy's eyes widened as she asked, "How?"

"It's a stone known as Liviana's stone."

"Did you find it?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, you know what this means, right?" I asked smiling.

Amy smiled and jumped in my arms and I spun her around.

"You know you're amazing, right?" asked Amy.

"I know I am. Do you want to see the stone?"

"Yeah, show me," said Amy.

I reached in the basket and grabbed the stone. It took the shape of an immortality sign.

"Here," I said as I handed the stone to her.

"So how does it work?" asked Amy.

"I read that if you held the stone up to your chest, it would activate."

Amy nodded and held the stone up to her chest. The center of it began to glow red. Soon enough Amy was absorbing the stone's energy. Once the stone stopped glowing, Amy fainted and dropped the stone.

"Amy!"

I dropped to the ground and put Amy's head on my lap, trying to wake her up.

"Come on Amy, wake up please!

As I was trying to wake her up I noticed that she was aging up a little bit.

"What the hell."

She aged up from an eighteen year old to a twenty year old in a matter of seconds. Then she woke up.

"Aw...my head. Shadow, what happened?" Amy asked as she rubbed he head.

"I don't know, but we better get you to Tails and fast."

"Why?" asked Amy.

"You're aging rapidly!"

Amy had a terrified look on her face. I picked her up and said, "Chaos Control!"

Tails House, Tail's POV

I was working on the Tornado 2, until I decided to take a break to get a glass of lemonade. I was walking to the kitchen, when all of the sudden Shadow appeared right in front of me while holding Amy in his arms.

Tails we need your help, now!" yelled Shadow.

**I may also change to way I right. Please, please leave a review and tell me what you that of the idea.**


	11. Shocking News

**Not much to say. Please tell me what you think of the idea of rewriting my story "Past Events" into a Sonic fanfic. If I end up rewriting it, I promise that I will, what you would call it, dumbing it down, because I know that some of you guys don't watch The Vampire Diaries. One more thing, don't ever review for author's notes, because since mine get replace with real chapters and you only get one review per chapter, I don't want you to waste your review. Anyways enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic characters nor do I own places being used in this story. They all belong to Sega. **

Tail's POV

"What's wrong!"

"It's Amy, she's aging rapidly!" shouted Shadow.

"Get her in the lab, so I can run some test!"

We raced to the lab. When we were in there, I told Shadow to place Amy on the table and I began to run the test. I had to put Amy out for a few minutes in order to do it. The results came in and once I read them, I was speechless.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Shadow as I looked down.

"…"

"Tails?" asked Shadow.

"…"

"Tails what's wrong with Amy!?" asked Shadow.

"She's dying."

Shadow went silent. He then looked at Amy. He remained like that for a few minutes, with tears starting to form in his eyes, but he held them back and looked back at me.

"What could've caused this?"

"It must have been that damn stone that was supposed to make Amy immortal. Tails please, is their anything that we could do to save her?" asked Shadow.

"I don't know, but I'm going to do anything that I can to do so."

Shadow nodded. He looked back at Amy to see that she was starting to wake up. He then looked back at me.

"Can you give me and Amy a minute alone so that I can explain what's going on with her?" asked Shadow.

"Yeah sure."

Shadow's POV

Once Tails left the room I walked over to Amy, who has woken up. She looked at me worried as I grabbed her hand.

"So what's wrong with me?" asked Amy.

I sighed. "Listen, there's no other way for me to say this, but you're dying.

Amy was terrified and started to cry. I pulled her into my arms and held her.

"Amy, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen."

"Shadow...p-please...t-t-tell me that...t-there is a way...to stop this!" Amy cried.

"Don't worry, Amy I will not stop until I find a way to save you, I promise. I love you too much to let you die!"

I held Amy closer. We stayed like that until she calmed down. Once she did calm down I told her that I will be back later. Before I left, I told Tails to call everyone and let them know about Amy. I took out my chaos emerald and said chaos control.

Angel Island, Shadow's POV

I walked into the cave where I found that stone. There is only one person who would know why the stone reacted to way it did.

"Liviana! Where the hell are you!"

No reponse.

"LIVIANA!"

"It's so sad that you didn't see this coming isn't it?" asked Liviana as she appeared.

"What the fuck Liviana! My girlfriend is dying, because of your fucking stone!"

"It's like I said, you didn't get the whole story," said Liviana.

"Obviously I didn't! Now tell me!"

"Since it really doesn't matter to me anymore, why not. You see, the shield that was on this cave was only suppose to be temporary. I was gonna come back and destroy it, but I had to go get the items that were required in order to do so. When I realized that I wasn't going to be able to make it back to the cave unnoticed, I tried to destroy the stone telepathically. I was still learning how to do distant spells back then. So I ended up messing up and changing the stone to where is would speed up a person's aging and timeline. How do I know this you may ask. Well, it's quite simple actually. When I died the spirits of my ancestors told me what I did to the stone and nature was punishing me by making the shield up on the cave permanent and trapping me in here to guard the stone no matter what," Liviana explained.

"Then why let me take it?"

"Nature thought that I would learn not to mess with dark magic. Over the years I have learned to hate nature. I could careless whoever took the stone. Once I learned that the shield goes down every solar eclipse, I knew that was my way out of here," said Liviana

"Then how come you acted like you didn't want to give up the stone?"

"If I hadn't, I knew that someone would have gotten suspicious. I may be dead, but I'm not dumb," said Liviana.

"Is there a way to save her?"

"Nope, not that I know of, but I will let you know that there will be some side effects," said Liviana.

"What side effects?"

"Find out for yourself, it shouldn't be to long before you do anyways. A life as worthless as hers will be gone soon any-" I cut her off by throwing a chaos spear at her, but it only went through her.

"SHE IS NOT WORTHLESS! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S WORTHLESS! UNLIKE YOU, AMY ACTUALLY HAS A HEART!"

I threw more chaos spears at her.

"You really have an anger problem don't you. Oh well, nothing that I'm concerned about. Anyways, I'm bored. Bye," Liviana said as she disappeared.

"Come back here, you bitch!"

No response.

I dropped to my knees and pounded the ground as hard as I could.

_"You're wrong Liviana! There is a way to save Amy, I know there is. I'm not giving up. The Ultimate Lifeform does not give up!"_

I got up and took out my chaos emerald and said chaos control.

Tails House, Shadow's POV

I teleported back to see that everyone was hear, even Knuckles and Rouge. I went over to Tails and told him to meet me in the kitchen, so that I could talk to him.

"How's Amy?" I asked Tails as I.

"She's the same, for now at least. I ran some more tests," said Tails.

"On what?"

"On how long she has before...well you know,"

"How long?"

"I would say about one month. Due to her being only eighteen years old, it's gonna take some time. The good thing is we have time to find a way to save her," Tails said as I nodded.

"This is all my fault."

"It's not your fault Shadow. You love her and you would do anything to be with her. Amy knows this." said Tails.

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing. While you were out, Amy told us that she loves you even more now," said Tails.

"Why? She's dying, because of me."

"Because you tried Shadow," said Tails.

**I know, sad right? I bet most of you guys weren't expecting a twist like this. Please review.**


End file.
